Straw Hats
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: Just a little story I wrote. One Shot. About the straw hats, descriptions of their characters. Pirates, and terrors of the sea. Read, and I'm sure you'll like it. R and R please.


**I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters. **

M-u-g-i-w-a-r-a--k-a-i-z-o-k-u-d-a-n

_**Straw hats**_

They are the Straw Hats. Mugiwara Kaizokudan. Pirates on board a ship sailing for the greatest treasure in the world, One Piece. There isn't a soul in the world who doesn't know about One Piece, and now that the captain has made himself well known, there probably isn't a soul who hasn't heard of him either.

And even though he is known for kindness, and fighting for what is right… the mere fact that he is a pirate, still strikes fear into peoples hearts. The captain is a rubber man they say, with eyes as dark as coal and a straw hat set upon his head like it was a part of his actual body. When he smiles, they say he looks innocent, and cute. Happy. But, when he smiles at his enemies, it turns their core cold. Because he is a pirate. And that's what pirate's do. He fights to become King of the Pirates, and to find the legendary treasure known as One Piece. Many scoff, saying that a mere boy could never do that. But the ones who have seen him, have witnessed his power… say otherwise. They know he will become the king, simply because he already is.

The second in command, used to be a pirate hunter they say. A demon who lusts for blood and destruction. He is most known for the fact that he is a master of his own art. Santoryuu. As deadly as he is fast. Said to be smart, and fiery, his green hair makes people point, stare and some even laugh. The ones who laugh… don't remain on this world for much longer. No matter how awesome he may be, and how children idolize him and dress like him… he's a bad guy. He's a pirate.

The Navigator is a fiery red head of a woman, whose tongue is perhaps the sharpest thing about her. As beautiful, as she is sly, no man can usually withstand her charms. But she is known to be a thief. A woman skilled in her art, and stealthier than a fox. She fights with a clima-tact, a weapon when only used in the correct way, will inflict proper damage on an opponent. She uses it with grace, technique, and quite often knocks her opponent flat. No matter how beautiful, and innocent she may seem… she is a thief. A robber. A pirate.

The fourth is quite often laughed at. With his long nose, and curly hair. A bandanna set upon his head and goggles fixed over the top of them. An inventor, and a coward. He is skilled in the ways of using a sling-shot. But, even though most call him a coward, they have never seen his other side. The side that stands up when his friends are being beaten down… or when someone very close to him is in serious peril. That's the true Usopp, the warrior of the sea. He protects his friends… his crewmates, because he is a pirate. Pirates are there for each other… but he is still a pirate.

The chef they say is as suave and cool as ice. He is a ladies man, but in the one sided sense. He can be a dork when it comes to ladies, but when being suave and cool, ladies fall for him instantly. Not only the ladies fall at his feet, but enemies do too. Legs of steel, say some. A kick to rival a horse's. Powerful, and he cooks up a mean meal. Best chef in the East blue. But he cooks for the straw hat pirates, and many men say the talent is wasted. Others point out that what else would the man do? He is a pirate, therefore he belongs in a pirate crew.

A doctor is stationed on the crew, with antlers and a pink fluffy hat. He is a reindeer, and a cute and fluffy one at that. So wonderfully adorable, that people stop and cuddle him. Smart, and well trained as a general practitioner, but he is only young. And there is another side to the wonderful little reindeer, and when people see him in his hito hito form, they call him a freak and run away. He is mean and a strong opponent. He is a pirate, isn't that what they're supposed to be?

Last of all comes a woman, as mysterious as the moon that is hidden behind a cloud. As lovely as the night. She is quiet, and smart. Knows a lot about history and ancient artefacts that most people have never even heard of. Her eyes see everything, and a disembodied hand could tap you on the shoulder at any moment, for she has eaten a devil's fruit. She is fierce in battle, and knows how to advantage herself. She protects her crew mates, and is loyal to her captain.

They all are. They're all pirates. Under the command of a man who will be king of the pirates. Because they are strong. They are the straw hats. Mugiwara Kaizokudan… pirates… and terrors of the sea.

p-i-r-a-t-e-s--a-n-d--t-e-r-r-o-r-s--o-f--t-h-e--s-e-a

**So, what did you think of that? Was it cool? I am sorry also if any information about Robin, or any of the others is wrong, but, I'd appreciate it if you would correct me. I was trying to stress the fact that, even though they are cool, and even though we love them to death and know they are justice fighters, they're still pirates. Outlaws. And pirates are dangerous. I am sorry also if any information about Robin, or any of the others is wrong, but, I'd appreciate it if you would correct meYe be warned, here there be monsters. So, review and stop them from coming, ne? Darn you Shiru, you've got me saying ne all the time now. XP**


End file.
